kazabyfandomcom-20200214-history
UBAQ
UltraBice Aquarius 'is a producer and songwritter born in Craiova, Romania. Childhood Early 10s: Discovering Internet With a quiet childhood in 2000s, he discovered slowly the internet joy and made his little vlogs and kept them on private when he was 11. Somewhen in 2012, Daniel discovered the world of posting blogs online so he created his first community called "InCommunity Kids". Inspite of its name, the language was for sure in romanian and the group had kids at the same age discussing about hobbies, school and things related. Early 2013, the group became inactive and it was abandoned, but in summer a new community was born by him on Facebook: "Numai Distractie" (translated to english as: "Just Fun"). For this time, the classic Derp memes gained attention for building an interactive page for public. Even if the page was locally appreciated, summing almost 200 likes, the project died nearby next year. The last community he made yet was "International Gaming" on Google+ that was created on 2014. It was deleted 4 years later on April 28 due of its inactivity. There were registered the biggest numbers for a romanian community about gaming on the platform with no rivals, summing 2.000 members until its deleting schedule. It had also its Android app, managed and created by himself. A revive attempt has happened in 2019, but it was an unsuccessful try. Musical Career Before producing December 2016 was the beginning of the music interest for Ultra that discovered mixing sounds. A demo project was released for public at the last days of the year, on SoundCloud, with the name "Geometry". The next year, he introduced his temporary name "UltraBice" on a possible music work and on January it appeared MusicGang, a channel for his own music label. Along the years, he was working on mixtapes: "UBiverse", "Put Color", "Combo", "Levels", "WYIM", "Improve My Mind+Deluxe", "King Of The Sea", "Feels", "Miss V", "Feels 2" and remixes. Some of his work was promoted by friends somewhen on April 2017, but his fanbase was still under his expectations. The total amount of the streams on SoundCloud for UltraBice in 2017 was around 200. The transition to being a artist On April 2018, Kazaby Music (''ex-MusicGang) has received a peak of visitors on a viral audio playlist livestream of Post Malone's latest album "beerbongs & bentleys". Later in June, he released his first EP mixtape ("Feels EP"). “equivocal”, a single which was introduced on EP became, in a short time, the most listened one by him withover 350 streams on SoundCloud, until December 2018. Also the most popular remix he released yet is the remix of “Burning Man” by watt and Post Malone which passed 2,000 streams on SoundCloud. Starting July 2018, UBAQ stepped forward on music producing, moving from mixing and starting to work at studio for his upcoming projects. At the end of the year, UBAQ made 3 mixtape albums, 4 EP, single tracks, collabs + remixes. More than that, he has registered 8.000 total streams (a really big jump compared to the previous year). First official album & more new EPs Early on 2019, UBAQ announced his first official studio album "Rooms", released on January 18, after the rebranding of his label renamed now "Kazaby Music". Also, some unreleased lyrics wrote by him were combined into "Statements", a poetry about his perspective of seeing people around him, available on Genius.com. A part two for "Statements" is expected for January 3, 2020. On January 10, on the day of releasing the second single, Rella (the artist who was featured on "Lucid") revealed on his Instagram page another possible upcoming collabs between him and UBAQ. By the end of the month, "Dinero" became UBAQ's most viral song, reaching 5.600 streams and a viral chart appearence for one day in Russia on the same platform. On its 10th day out, "Rooms" summed 10.000 total streams on SoundCloud from its main releases including one song and two singles. His first remaster came out on March 2019, 8 months after the original release of "Feels EP", for this album. A few days later, "Feels 2" came out. On April, Komeddii, a related producer to UBAQ, has shared on his page that the joint EP with him, "Flames & Meditation", will be distributed by the end of the month worldwide, on various streaming services including Spotify. A delay occured so the release is still in waiting. No more announcemets were made about forwarding it. A month later, UBAQ hinted to a new EP project called “12”, including 3 of his recent singles (two of them in colaboration with XOMBOY and Rella). It was released early on June, including an ebook story about it: "Outsider". On December 9, 2019, "12 Deluxe" has been released on Bandcamp only, containing 2 additional tracks (one of them being a single). For the label, podcast & a new concept A week after releasing "12 EP", the producer has cleaned his social media profiles to prepare himself for new projects and he became inactive at least for 2 months. A clue about featured projects came out on July 2019 along with his label's musical debut album "Kazaby Project" in which he was involved. During September 2019, the producer was teasing his new singles from his seventh ep album "EP7" and also a very first podcast called "Baqast". The ep was released on October 14, 2019. The last concept has been shown before Christmas Eve when UBAQ has introduced a virtual character identified as a musician: "Teenpe". The homeplace for the entity was set for Instagram, the only place for promoting its first musical release called "Midwest Side". It reached the Virals Top 20 on SoundCloud, being the 17th charted release to be signed Kazaby Music. UVU & Kazaby Digital On January 17, 2020, UBAQ has announced officially the releasing of a new studio album to follow up "Rooms" (Jan 2019). The name of the project is "Ultravision Unleashed" (shortened as 'UVU') and more versions of the cover art were made public on his social media. On February 7, a new single "Heart Attack" feat. MG3 and XOMBOY is expected to start officially the album promotion. 2020 is also the beginning of something apart for B.C. Daniel. Kazaby Digital is the mashup of all of his important projects including music, game developing and video streaming. The motto chosed for the virtual company is "2020 Vision" and the website domain has been changed to https://kazaby.weebly.com/ Studio Albums * '''Rooms (January 2019) * 'Ultravision Unleashed '(TBD) References https://www.facebook.com/ubaqa https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7h1FmbZDnpQrjlLUYmxwgw/ https://www.instagram.com/officialubaq/ https://genius.com/artists/Ubaq https://twitter.com/OUbaq https://ubaqpid.weebly.com/ https://ubaq.bandcamp.com/releases Category:Artist